This application claims the priority of German application 195 43 996.1 and PCT/EP96/03765, filed Nov. 25, 1995 and Aug. 26, 1996, respectively, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a steering fixture for a seat belt in a vehicle, especially a motor vehicle through which the belt passes in a guide slot and which is pivotably mounted to a portion of the vehicle integral with the body approximately at the level of a vehicle occupant's shoulder.
The seat belts used today in vehicles, as a rule, consist of a single belt formed by steering devices into a shoulder belt portion that runs diagonally across the upper body of the vehicle occupant and a lap belt section. The shoulder belt section is usually guided at its upper end through a steering fixture mounted on the vehicle body and runs downward from there to a belt retractor.
In order to adapt to the various body sizes of individual vehicle occupants, the steering fixture is pivotable relative to the vehicle body. There is, however, a disadvantage associated with unimpeded pivotability and rotatability of the steering fixture. When a load is applied, the belt is forced into a corner area of the feed-through slot and has a tendency to tear as a result.
An effort is therefore being made, on one hand, to limit the pivotability of the steering fixture. On the other hand, however, unlimited pivotability is desirable in certain load cases.
An object of the present invention is to provide a steering fixture such that it both prevents shifting of the belt into a corner area of the guide slot of the steering fixture and can also pivot unimpeded when a specific loads are applied.
The foregoing object has been achieved according to the present invention by providing a steering fixture held by a predetermined breaking point connection in a predetermined position which permits limited pivoting fashion.
According to the invention, the predetermined breaking point confers a certain degree of pivotability on the steering fixture. As a result, the path of the belt adapts to the specific size of the vehicle occupant. When the abovementioned loads develop, the connection breaks and the steering fixture can advantageously pivot freely.
The predetermined break location can be provided most simply by using a shear pin provided on the steering fixture. The portion of the pin advantageously fits into a receiving opening of the mounting portion on the body. In a preferred embodiment, this receiving opening is made in the form of an elongated hole in the shape of a circular arc.
The present invention makes it possible with an advantageous configuration to use a known steering fixture. For this purpose, a shell-like receiving part is placed on the steering fixture and is bolted thereto. The shear pin is formed integrally on the receiving part. In addition, it is advantageous to make the receiving part of plastic material.